Bonds
by El mosh
Summary: Siempre Hay alguien especial para cada uno de nosotros, aunque puede ser alguien a quien menos esperas, aunque sea alguien que odias, pero el corazón lo reconocerá como nuestra alma gemela, nuestro compañero y confidente, aunque viajen a través de los mares, del tiempo y de las inmensidades celestiales para encontrarse de nuevo con nosotros de una u otra forma.
1. Chapter 1

**He tenido algunas Fallas en mi forma de redactar, en si no sabía cómo manejar el personaje de Elsa y Jack, puesto que el crossover se mantenía centrado en solo dos personajes, por lo tanto me tome la libertad de eliminar la historia y rehacerla solo en el área de frozen, ojala la disfruten, les daré un regalo de 3 capítulos consecutivos ojala les agrade, a propósito este no es un fic jelsa, a si que diculpenme.****  
><strong>

**Capitulo 1. Lazos afectivos**

Era de noche en las afueras del reino de Arendelle, Había pasado 1 año desde el caótico invierno que había desatado los sentimientos confusos y el dolor en el corazón de la reina, pero gracias a su hermana encontró el verdadero significado del amor restaurando la paz en el reino y en Elsa, el reino se encontraba en paz y el espectáculo que copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, adornándolo era la prueba de ello

-¡LLEGO EL INVIERNO! –grito un niño, seguido por muchos más, mientras que alegremente salían de sus casas para jugar, pero como todos pueden saber, no solo los niños pequeños pueden disfrutar de la acogida del invierno, pues el grito de los niños alegres lego a oídos de cierta princesa que abriendo la ventana contemplo con una sonrisa la llegada de la estación.

Y como todos los años el invierno acaba de llegar en este domingo, podría decirse que es uno de los más fríos que había llegado y claro está, toca abrigarse, poner las manos a calentar junto al radiador, salir a pasear y sobre todo prepararse para la navidad. Los niños salían a jugar y hacer todo tipo de cosas divertidas en las que se hacen en la nieve.

—Elsa, llego la nieve

Era la princesa Anna, se notaba ligeramente cambiada, gracias a que tiene de vuelta a su hermana, y a su amado, ella se había puesto mucho más hermosa que antes, durante ese año el vínculo de ella y su hermana había mejorado muchísimo, pero el inmenso trabajo que exigía la posición de reina, mantenía a Elsa ocupada casi todo el tiempo, pues entre tanto papeleo, no podía pasar el tiempo junto a su hermana.

A pesar del disgusto de Anna frente a esta situación, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo pasar. Al menos, Elsa se había convertido en un gran reina y había dejado fluir sus sentimientos, justo como ella siempre había deseado. Pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo pasar menos tiempo con su hermana, pues cuando tenía el tiempo suficiente para ella, la pasaban en grande.

De vez en cuando, las dos chicas tenían el suficiente tiempo para jugar y divertirse. A pesar de ser hermanas también Seguían siendo las mejores amigas. Tambien habían mejorado su posición en el reino, pues las dos eran chicas buenas, educadas y rectas. El problema es que cuando no había nadie, Anna había adquirido la mala costumbre de provocar a su hermana a usar sus poderes de una manera no muy ortodoxa por medio de "_desafíos_". Pues Anna tenía una mente muy activa y llena de ocurrencias, por lo que terminaba convenciendo a elsa de una manera u otra de hacer alguna cosa inocente pero que a veces se salía un poco de control, cuando ambas estaban aburridas.

Unas bolas de nieve casi le caen encima a la reina quien contemplaba los copos de nieve caer, dándose cuenta del responsable del que las lanzo —ven a jugar Elsa —le dijo su hermana quien la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

—Oh espera a que te ponga las manos de encima —le dijo elsa con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a crear nieve, pronto, la princesa y reina tenían una guerra de bolas de nieve que se prolongó por varios minutos.

Una vez terminada la guerra de bolas de nieve, la princesa anna comenzó a fastidiar a su hermana diciéndole que sus poderes eran algo aburridos y que a duras penas podían ser creativos. Por supuesto, la respuesta de la reina, quien se había vuelto un poco orgullosa no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Eso crees! ¡Pues te demostraré que no es cierto! ¡ahora mismo vas a contemplar algo nunca antes visto!

—Ahh vamos, no creo que sea la gran cosa —le decía su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa y poniendo sus manos en su cadera mostrando desinterés, claro esto era una trampa pues quería provocar aún más a su hermana —Si de verdad quieres hacerme cambiar de opinión, tienes que hacer algo muy sorprendente

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Bueno no sé… quizás algo como… ¡No, ni hablar!… no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo…

— ¿Para hacer qué Anna? ¡Vamos Dímelo! —decía con impaciencia la reina, pues quería demostrarle a su hermana que para nada ella era aburrida, no señor, la haría tragarse sus palabras.

— Ummm no lo sé… estaba pensando en que hicieras una lluvia de meteoritos hechos de hielo — finalizó Anna sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Quieres que haga eso?, nunca antes lo había intentado —dijo Elsa confundida

—Lo sabía. Sabía que no serias capaz de hacerlo Por eso no quería decírtelo —contestó mientras le daba la espalda de brazos cruzados, para que así, Elsa no pudiera notar lo mucho que se estaba riendo.

— ¡No es eso! Es sólo que… tenemos que pensar en las consecuencias que podría…

—Ya te lo dije. Sabía que no te atreverías… —corto bruscamente su hermana

Decidida, dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a aceptar el reto de su hermana, Elsa era algo ingenua por caer tan fácilmente en sus provocaciones. Pero anna también lo era, pues finalmente, siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose de haberle convencido.

Unos hermosos cristales de hielo comienzan a aparecer en el cielo, justo arriba de ellas. Y sin más estas comienzan a caer hermosos cristales de nieve; pequeños, pero fácilmente visibles, hermosos y cada uno era la copia perfecta del otro. Mientras los cristales descendían, Anna los miraban encantada, tan bello era el espectáculo Cuando lo cristales comenzaban a impactar contra los el suelo, estos se rompían hasta desaparecer, dejando una estela de polvo azulino, con chispas brillantes, que se desvanecían segundos después de que se hacían presentes.

—¿Y bien, que piensas ahora?, ¿ehh?

Tiempo después resulto y resalto que con dicho espectáculo habían cristales gruesos que habían roto varios ventana de las casas de Arendelle, puesto que después de muchos minutos, varias quejas llegaban al despacho de la reina.

— ¡Sabía que no debía seguirte el juego! ¡Ahora por tu culpa, no termino de recibir quejas y demandas de que reparen los daños provocados! —recriminó un tanto disgustada a su hermana

— ¡Oye, no puedes culparme sólo a mí! Admito que lo que te pedí fue algo tonto. Pero tú tampoco hiciste nada por evitarlo

Los das se quedaron en completo silencio, analizando el suceso que ocurrió. Esta vez, habían llegado demasiado lejos. Pero luego de unos segundos, se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, como si supieran exactamente lo que la otra estaba pensando.

— ¿Viste como los cristales estallaron? Admite que se vio genial… —lejos de reflexionar, anna se mostraba complacida por su reciente hazaña, si así se le podía llamar.

—Sí, reconozco que estuvo bastante mejor de lo que pensé, Eso le gana por mucho a cualquier espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, pero esta será la última vez que dejo que me convenzas

—bien, de acuerdo, prometo no hacerlo, pero con una condicieon —dijo anna sonriendo —¿condición? —pregunto elsa con dudas —¿de que se trata?

—¿y si hacemos un muñeco?...

Despues de haber atendido a los aldeanos enojados, se podían oír risas en la habitación de la reina, estaban dos chicas haciendo unos muñecos de nieve, mientras que toda la habitación estaba cubierta de nieve esta era una chica castaña pelirroja de ojos azules con un camisón de seda y otra que era rubia que tenía un camisón hecho de hielo.

-Mira Elsa, pronto voy a acabar más rápido que tu –reto la castaña sonriendo –¿en serio lo crees? Anna –Elsa había utilizado sus poderes para construir el muñeco de neve ganándole a su hermana

-no es justo, usaste tus poderes –replico Anna en un puchero –oh vamos, no es para tanto, mira por que no comemos algo de chocolate, te parece –pregunto Elsa a su hermana y esta asintió animadamente

Elsa se quedó sola, mirando el horizonte con una sonrisa, al fin era libre, no tenía por qué ocultar sus poderes de nadie más, estaba agradecida de que su hermana la salvara de ella misma y que por fin pueda estar recuperando el tiempo perdido.

**Y queda, bueno aquí la historia sera un poco diferente y espero me disculpen que no sea un jelsa, pero creo que valdra la pena leerlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos – El rey con poderes de fuego parte 1

Dentro de un cuarto bien iluminado, decorado y espacioso yacía una figura masculina sentada un gran trono hecho de mármol con ornamentos dorados, en una gran sala que parecía de reuniones con adornos ornamentales en las paredes y una gran puerta ornamentada frente al trono, todo esto señalaba que se encontraba en una sala del trono de algún castillo de algún reino.

-esto es muy aburrido -Resoplo un joven de 22 años. Su cabello es castaño pelirrojo dorado fino y suave y con un corte desmechado, que no deja de ser elegante a pesar de moderno, su cara lucía una expresión un poco molesta y seria. Resaltando perfectamente por mechones largos a ambos lados, y su peculiar flequillo cruzado destaca unos intensos y sobrenaturales ojos dorados.

-creo que ya es hora– dice el chico –pero antes se necesita una remodelación con los acueductos de lava, pero eso se arreglara – dice el chico mirando unos planos– siempre exagerando con eso de las remodelaciones – dice un voz entrando a dicho cuarto – no cabe duda es mi mejor talento, muy bien a lo nuestro ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

El chico de la otra voz mostro su rostro, este tenía el pelo negro de las mismas facciones al chico pelirrojo castaño pero a diferencia de él, este tenía unos ojos verdes intensos como esmeraldas brillantes, daba la impresión de que tenía un gran parecido al primer chico

– que puedo decirte, por supuesto que pude ver a la reina de Arendelle, debo decir que su poder del hielo es sumamente increíble, pero su miedo ha dejado de atormentarla y descubrió la forma de controlar sus poderes, jeje, no fue muy difícil colarse a su reino, pero no tuve el honor de hablar con ella– dijo josef sonriendo

-no debes ser muy confiado, un paso en falso y todo acabara mal, no lo olvides Josef… jeje conque la reina del hielo ehh, ¿sabes cómo se llama? –dijo el chico

-oh si, ella es Elsa, "_la reina de las nieves"_ –dijo josef haciendo comillas con sus dedos –pero aunque tuviese un control de sus poderes, su nivel no llega al tuyo hermano, yo diría que tu si comparáramos sus poderes, sería lo mismo al hacer una comparación entre un niño y un adulto –dijo josef sonriendo

–aun así no debemos subestimar a nadie, escucha josef prepara los preparativos, en este día será mi coronación, de este nuevo imperio que tú y yo creamos, como príncipe debes ser igual de frio y calculador, ¿lo entiendes? –Pregunto el chico con una expresión de enojo en sus ojos –debes ver por tu reino y sus habitantes, pero sobre todo cumplir con la meta que nos propusimos… nuestra venganza.

al escuchar la palabra venganza, la sonrisa confiada de Josef al instante desapareció y en su lugar había expresión seria, endureciendo sus facciones, a si como en sus ojos se reflejaba un odio puro, al igual que el chico pelirrojo castaño–sí, yo también espero cumplir mi venganza

-bueno entonces las preparaciones están listas para tu coronación, dime ¿quieres que invitemos a la reinita helada también? –la expresión fría y llena de odio de Josef desapareció para volver a sonreír con sorna nuevamente

–por supuesto que sí, me gustaría conocerla, y se da la ocasión me encantaría probar mis poderes con ella –respondió el chico mirando a Josef –ok entonces la invitaremos pero no entiendo por qué aun debemos hacer esta fiesta, no le hayo el sentido

Eso es fácil de explicar, el motivo de esta fiesta de coronación es para encontrar al responsable de lo que nos pasó, de la tragedia que ocurrió – el chico había tomado una muñeca de trapo e inmediatamente esta se convirtió en cenizas.

-Tks, esto es muy aburrido aún falta mucho para la fiesta… quiero algo de acción –el chico murmuro fastidiado mientras se hundía en su trono –bueno tengo tiempo que no participo en una buena batalla, me pregunto qué pueblo debería conquistar -pensó mientras sonreía torcidamente. Ese chico se levantó de su trono y caminos hacia la gran puerta.

-te veo muy animado Erick, ¿qué harás?

-ha llegado la hora de que cause algunos estragos -Murmuro Erick con malicia, ya en frente de la puerta, las puertas como si tuvieran mente propia se abrieron dándole paso a su futuro rey, que con gracia camino por el gran pasillo con rumbo desconocido.

-trata de no ser tan obvio, y recuerda regresar en la tarde

El chico no dijo nada y solo salió del cuarto

Camino por las calles del majestuoso reino y había contemplado su magnificencia en todo su esplendor, toda la gente lo miraba con respeto, admiración y devoción, pues el y su hermano a la mayoría de la gente los habían rescatado, pues eran esclavos, se dirigió a la gran entrada conocida como la puerta del sol, los guardias le habían concedido la salida y Erick continuo con su trayecto.

Al salir de ahí, ahora se encontraba en un bosque con árboles de gran tamaño conocido como el bosque del silencio por que casi no se escuchaba nada por ese lugar. A lo lejos el pelirrojo castaño podía oír el sonido que hacia el agua al caer de una gran altura, reconociéndola como la cascada del fin por la altura de su caída. Dirigiéndose a la cascada Erick se desvió de su objetivo para tomar un baño al aire libre.

-Quizás debería tomar un gran baño antes -Erick dijo apartando algunos matorrales que ocultaban el rio de la cascada, quitándose la ropa dejo ver su torso ligeramente definido, pero no había ninguna parte sana en él. Tenía cicatrices por doquier, muchas, demasiadas. La mayoría pequeñas, pero otras, realmente enormes, no cabía duda, de que ese era el cuerpo de un guerrero consumado, calentando el agua con sus poderes se sumergió para despejar sus pensamientos

-al fin, nuestra primera fase de nuestro plan se ha completado, presiento que el desgraciado que causo nuestro sufrimiento vendrá esta noche –dijo el chico con una expresión de furia intensa –me asegurare de que pagues por todo- y mientras se relajaba empezó a recordar su dolorosa infancia.

**_Flashback hace más de 13 años_**

Un niño de 9 años corría por un pasillo, este niño vestía ropas blancas viejas, con algunos lados rotos, tenía el pelo pelirrojo castaño con ojos amarillo ámbar –josef ¿dónde estás? – dice el chico con lágrimas en los ojos, en un momento el chico llega a un calabozo, dentro de este había otro pequeño niño de 7 años de pelo negro, tiene un parche en su ojo derecho, pero poseía el ojo izquierdo de color verde – ¿josef te encuentras bien? – Decía el chico pelirrojo castaño – ¿Erick eres tú? – Pregunto josef muy débil – me alegro de que este bien – dice Erick.

-te prometo que nos iremos de aquí – dice Erick abrazando a su pequeño hermanito – ¿salir? ¿De veras vamos a salir de aquí?– pregunto josef con los ojos empañados –sí, pero escúchame, debemos luchar, es la única forma -dijo Erick mientras formaba fuego en sus manos, yo los liberare de aquí, pero necesito toda la fuerza de los esclavos, tienes que ayudarme augusto-dijo Erick en un tono de desesperación, en un momento de descuido de los pequeños, un guardia entra pegándole a Erick por la espalda – no lo mates, lo necesitamos vivo por sus poderes, libera al otro niño, ya paso mucho tiempo aquí – dice otro guardia.

Más tarde dentro de una celda...

Un anciano y 4 niños esperan la llegada de sus 2 pequeños amigos – waaa! Quiero a mis amigos aquí – lloraba una pequeño niña – tranquila Lauren, tienes que estar quieta – decía un anciano – pero abuelo – decía Lauren en un momento un guardia entra tirando el cuerpo de un niño pelinegro en el calabozo.

-josef ¿estás bien? – Dice el anciano – debemos luchar – susurra el pequeño muy agotado– mi hermano dijo que si seguimos siguiendo órdenes y estamos huyendo, jamás seremos libres – dice augusto Tras las palabras del niño, todo los esclavos empezaron agarrar armas, una rebelión se empezaba a formar dentro de la torre.

Mientras tanto dentro de un calabozo...

Se ve a Erick que estaba encadenado – esto da asco, ¿justicia?, ¿amor?, ¿esperanza?… tch, nada de eso existe, la esperanza y el amor no pueden salvar a un niño como yo, si la justicia existiera, no habría perdió a mi madre, ¿porque madre?, ¿porque me dijiste puras patrañas?, el amor no existe – dice Erick, al mismo tiempo la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar en el lugar, dando como resultado un calor insoportable.

"_No te hundas en la oscuridad dulzura, siempre debes ver la luz y buscar el perdón, el amor es lo que llenara el vacío que hay en tu corazón"_

-madre, eres una mentirosa, no existe tal cosa como el amor

Con furia y odio en su corazón Erick se liberó de las ataduras derritiendo las cadenas

**Mientras tanto en la rebelión…**

-Rápido chicos debemos llegar al calabozo, debemos salvar a Erick – dice josef, En ese momento el grupo de magos que protege la torre aparecen atacando a los esclavos, ante esto los esclavos tienen desventaja, no podían hacer más que empezar a retirarse hasta que fueron atacados por 3 bolas de fuego

-¡ERICK! –gritaron de felicidad los niños

– No podemos retirarnos ahora, debemos luchar por nuestra libertad – grita Erick, en ese momento uno de los magos dispara un rayo de magia hacia el niño – ¡cuidado Erick! – Gritan los niños – cuando estaba a punto de tocar a Erick alguien se interpone entre el rayo y el pelirrojo castaño.

-Abuelito – dice Erick con lágrimas – al menos un viejo inútil como yo sirvió de algo, busquen su libertad y has realidad tus sueños pequeño Erick– dice el anciano tocando la mejilla de Erick, después de estas palabras el anciano cae al piso muerto, los niños comenzaban a llorar

Ante la visión del pequeño no podía solo más que gritar por todo el dolor acumulado, su ira hacía que la temperatura aumentara por todo el lugar, el fuego comenzaba a expandirse por todo el lugar

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –Erick desato su furia llegando a matar a todos los hechiceros y soldados de la torre gracias a una barrera gigantesca de fuego que creo.

-¿erick? – decía la niña llamada Lauren con miedo, después su mejor amigo volteo a verla con una mirada de determinación – ¡todo el mundo es hora de salir de aquí! – grita Erick, con la nueva magia de Erick la posibilidad de los esclavos de ser libres iban en aumento poco a poco ganaban terrenos contra los guardias tras un ventaja muy grande de los esclavos.

Después de una ardua batalla los esclavos consiguieron su libertad Unas horas después todo el mundo ya estaba en el barco, celebrando su liberación, mientras que Erick tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro.

-_encontrare al bastardo que nos hizo esto y lo matare con mis propias manos_ –pensó Erick –SOMOS LIBRES AL FIN –gritaron algunos niños de alegría erick pudo observar a un joven de 15 años que a su edad ya era un caballero y sabia pelear, erick subió a la parte mas alta del barco.

-ESCUCHENME TODOS, ESTO AUN NO A ACABADO Y AUNQUE AHORA SOMOS LIBRES ¿DE QUE NOS SERVIRÁ? SI NO TENEMOS A UN LUGAR DONDE REGRESAR, ESTOS BASTARDOS NOS ARREBATARON NUESTRAS FAMILIAS Y HOGARES, ¿ALGUIEN HA PENSADO EN DONDE VIVIREMOS?, O ¿PENSARON QUE CLASE DE FAMILIA NOS ADOPTARA?, NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO QUERRA ENCARGARSE DE UNOS NIÑOS HUERFANOS–grito Erick llamando la atención de todos los niños, los niños estaban muy tristes ya que Erick había dicho la verdad

-PERO NO TODO HA TERMINADO, SIEMPRE HABÍA SOÑADO EN FORMAR PARTE DE UN REINO Y AHORA ESTE SUEÑO SE HARÁ REALIDAD, JUNTOS CONSTRUIREMOS UN HOGAR PARA TODOS NOSOTROS, EN EL QUE LAS INJUSTICIAS Y LAS DESGRACIAS NO EXISTIRÁN, JUNTOS VIVIREMOS EN UNA ARMONÍA, TENDREMOS EL LUGAR QUE SIEMPRE QUISIMOS, YO QUIERO CONSTRUIR MI PROPIO CAMINO Y MI HOGAR, PERO NO PUEDO HACER ESTO SOLO, NECESITO SU AYUDA, LOS CONSIDERO COMO MI FAMILIA Y LA FAMILIA DEBE ESTAR UNIDA, SEREMOS PARTE DE UN REINO JUSTO Y BENEVOLENTE, QUE MANTENDRÁ SUS PUERTAS ABIERTAS A TODO EL MUNDO Y SE DONDE VOY A CONSTRUIRLO, ¿QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO?, ¿QUIEN QUIERE VIVIR EN UN LUGAR EN EL QUE SUS SUEÑOS Y FANTASÍAS SE HARÁN REALIDAD?, ¿QUIEN QUIERE TENER A UN LUGAR EN DONDE PERTENECER?, ¿QUIEN QUIERE SEGUIRME?

Las palabras de Erick llenaban de esperanzas a todos los niños, e inmediatamente todos gritaron que lo seguirían, todos aplaudieron y vitoreaban a Erick, el barco tenía suficiente comida y agua para sobrevivir en seis meses, durante esos seis meses Erick, quien era un gran profesional dibujando, estaba creando unos planos para su nuevo reino, al que había decidido llamar Mustafar, cuando era niño, siempre leía libros de toda clase incluso vio un libro de navegaciones, por lo que sabía a qué lugar se estaba dirigiendo

-Hermano, ¿qué haces? –el pequeño Josef entro a la habitación de Erick, quien se encontraba diseñando su reino en unos planos –nada en especial, solo estoy dibujando nuestro hogar, nuestro futuro –dijo Erick mostrándole los planos –¿aquí vamos a vivir? –Pregunto inocentemente Josef –por supuesto, donde vamos es un viejo reino desolado, ahí construiremos Mustafar –dijo Erick acariciando la cabeza de augusto –es muy bonito –dijo augusto sonriéndole –oh si muy bonito, espera a que lo veas construido, ahora ve a jugar, muchos niños te están esperando –dijo Erick –está bien –el pequeño augusto estaba triste por que esperaba jugar con su hermano.

-¿No crees que deberías prestarle más atención a tu hermano? –Se escuchó una voz en la puerta de la habitación de Erick –eres tu Abraham, me han dicho que eres un caballero con habilidades excepcionales –dijo Erick –si lo soy, pero nuestro reino fue invadido por esos creyentes de la torre… -por lo que no tienes a un lugar en específico en donde volver ¿cierto? –dijo Erick terminando la frase de Abraham

-por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?, no nos has querido decir nada al respecto y la gente de afuera, está desesperándose –dijo Abraham –nos dirigiremos al reino desolado de Argath, veras te contare una historia amigo mío, este era un reino prospero pero un crearon una ley en que los caballeros han sido desterrados y fueron reemplazados por abogados burócratas, pero gracias a que no hubo caballeros este reino colapso e inevitablemente fue destruido por las constantes guerras, planeo ir allá para reconstruirlo y convertirlo en nuestro hogar, con mis propios poderes –dijo Erick mostrando una flama en la palma de su mano –te necesito, debemos recibir asesoría tuya y a cambio te daré una posición importante en nuestro reino.

-Quiero que le enseñes a josef a pelear, y a mí también, este reino que yo pienso construir no perecerá como el de Argath, prevaleceremos por el resto de los siglos, ¿qué dices?, ¿te unes a mi causa? –Pregunto Erick –sabes, a pesar de tener 9 años ya te comportas como un adulto frió y calculador, no quiero imaginarme como serás cuando llegues a la pubertad, pero me has convencido, bien te ayudare, pero espero que sepas cumplir tu promesa.

-dalo por hecho Abraham – dicho esto ambos se dieron la mano –ve, quiero que les digas a todos que llegaremos a nuestro destino en un par de minutos y que la espera acabo – Abraham asintió y Erick vio con una expresión de enojo lo que dibujo –estoy listo.

Los esclavos bajaron a una isla donde observaron las ruinas de un reino fantasma –¿qué hacemos aquí? –preguntaron los esclavos.

-Este era un reino prospero pero pereció por una ley estúpida que crearon, aquí vamos a vivir y aquí reconstruiremos nuestro imperio, aquí será nuestro hogar donde vamos a construir nuestra grandeza, sé que nos tomara mucho tiempo pero valdrá la pena, no se preocupen por que a diferencia de estos bastardos yo si tengo corazón, no serán tratados como esclavos, les daré comida, agua y descansos bien merecidos además les brindare ayuda con mis poderes, como por ejemplo les daré ropa nueva –dicho esto Erick asombrosamente con sus poderes de fuego transformo la ropa de los esclavos en trajes elegantes, después vio una casa echa de piedra fundió la casa hasta una temperatura muy alta y volvió a construirla dándole la forma de una mansión gigantesca, uso sus poderes para enfriar la mansión, mostrando una mansión gigantesca hecha de metal.

-DURANTE ESTOS 10 AÑOS CREAREMOS NUESTRO IMPERIO, SERA UN TRABAJO DURO PERO AL FINAL DARA FRUTOS, AMIGOS MIOS, COSTRUYAMOS NUESTRO PROPIO HOGAR, ¡SIN DEPENDER DE NADIE!

Los niños aplaudieron las palabras de Erick y el trabajo comenzó.

**10 años después…**

Se podía observar a un Erick de 19 años al frente de lo que era una nación futurista, no era un reino cualquiera, este era un reino avanzado, todo era hecho de metal, que estaba situado en un ardiente mundo volcánico, pero a pesar de esto el calor no era insoportable, Erick era astuto y saco provecho de sus poderes para que este reino prosperara la lava se explotaba como un preciado recurso natural para venderlo a las demás naciones.

Durante este tiempo Erick y su hermano josef se habían convertido en guerreros excepcionales, aptos para la batalla, gracias a esto él y su hermano se aventuraban en el mundo buscando esclavos y prisioneros para acogerlos en Mustafar, durante los primeros días lograron liberar a más de 50 esclavos, entre ellos estaban mujeres y niños, usando las riquezas que aportaban las minas y la venta de lava tenía el dinero suficiente para sostener a más gente, días después invadieron en secreto al reino de corona para liberar a más de 20 criminales que estaban en la prisión de corona, frente al el se encontraban los criminales en una batalla campal.

-de todos los lugares que había se te ocurrió este y para colmo estos no nos van a servir de nada –dijo Erick inconforme –de verdad ¿esto fue lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?

-era mejor que venir con las manos vacías jeje –dijo josef quien era un joven de 17 años quien estaba a punto de cumplir los 18 –Erick frunció su ceño y dirigió a la vista a los criminales que seguían peleando.

-YA BASTA, TODOS USTEDES SON UNA PORQUERIA –grito a los criminales, estos dejaron de pelear para posar una mirada de enojo en Erick – A SI ES YA ME ESCUCHARON BOLA DE IDIOTAS, SON BASURA, SON ESCORIA, SON UNA PORQUERIA TOTAL –dijo Erick sin medir el peligro en el que se estaba metiendo, justo cuando los criminales estaban a punto de lincharlo Erick prosiguió

-pero ¿saben porque son basura?, porque la maldita sociedad a si los catalogaron, piénsenlo había una vez, alguien que decidió que ustedes fueran perdedores, en este caso ustedes, pero ¿no han querido ser algo más grande que una escoria?, algo más grande que una vil rata inmunda, no sé por ejemplo formar el más grande ejercito del mejor reino de todos los tiempos, yo sé que ustedes tienen el potencial para hacer cosas grandes, solo necesitan a alguien que los guie en el camino correcto –los villanos dejaron a un lado el deseo de sacarle las tripas a Erick, odiaban admitirlo pero Erick tenía razón.

-¿qué es lo que más desean?, ¿dinero?, ¿vino?, ¿mujeres?, ¿estabilidad económica de un burgués?, ¿tierras altas y grandes?, pues eso tendrán, solo les pido una cosa, quiero su lealtad incondicional y tendrán todo eso y más, apóyenme como su nuevo rey y tendrán todo lo que ustedes desearon, y como bono mi hermano y yo los transformaremos en guerreros formidables, nadie será capaz de volverlos a tachar de basura o escoria, formaran parte de un ejército real –algunos criminales se miraban entre sí, demostrando que estaban de acuerdo en lo que decía Erick

Los criminales comenzaron a corear con un si –puedo ser duro, pero a la vez soy justo por eso he aquí una muestra de mi amabilidad –Erick arrojo un saco gigante de monedas de oro hacia los criminales, inmediatamente los criminales comenzaron a recoger las moneras mientras reían alegremente.

El líder de los criminales se acercó a el –tendrá nuestra lealtad incondicional… mi lord –dijo este e hizo una reverencia hacia Erick –a si me gusta, sabía que tomarían la decisión correcta, prepárense mañana les espera un duro entrenamiento, ustedes formaran el ejercito de los guerreros del sol –dijo Erick con decisión

**Al día siguiente…**

Los criminales junto a Abraham y josef se encontraban entrenando, Erick los observaba en la parte más alta de un balcón, de pronto observó que un criminal que era bajo y débil dudaba de cómo hacer un movimiento

-HEY TU –grito Erick señalando al criminal enclenque, inmediatamente de un ágil salto bajo y se dirigió hasta el – ¿qué crees que le estás haciendo a mi amado ejercito del sol?, ¿qué rayos pasa con usted soldado? –Pregunto Erick enojado –no tengo idea mi lord –dijo asustado –mira, si te elegí para que estés en este cuerpo de elite, es porque eres un criminal, se supone que un criminal jamás será débil –dijo Erick resaltando su ira, asustando más al enclenque. Erick le arrebato la espada al criminal enclenque

-cuando te diga empala –Erick enterró la espada en el cuerpo del criminal aparentemente, pero se llegó a ver que solo perforo una cantimplora de cuero derramando el agua que tenía esta –debes empalar y punto –el criminal asintió con miedo –encuádrate

-escúchenme todos soldados –los soldados voltearon a ver a Erick directamente

-su espada es solo una herramienta, un corazón frio es lo que realmente mata, si su instinto guerrero no es claro y decidido, podrían dudar en un instante en el momento de la verdad, no mataran a nadie y se convertirán en un guerrero del sol muerto y se verán en un mundo lleno de porquería, porque los guerreros del sol no tienen autorización de morir sin mi permiso, díganme guerreros del sol, ¿entendieron?

-SI MI LORD

-entonces continúen con lo suyo, a entrenar bola de holgazanes.

**_Fin del flashback_**

Después del baño Erick Camino durante algunos minutos hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva, adentrándose en la cueva el rubio bajo por un pasillo con escaleras que bajaba al nivel inferior. El camino era ilumino por unos cristales que desprendían una luz azul fosforescente. Después de bajar por todas las escaleras llego a una cámara subterránea circular con muchas runas arcanas dibujadas alrededor del suelo y las paredes.

-hmmm, hay algo que me falta, antes de cumplir mi venganza, creo que buscare la longinus, y se quién puede saber su ubicación –Erick había silbado y de repente un hipogrifo descendió de las altura.

-Ikem llévame a la tierra de los troles –dijo Erick montando al hipogrifo e inmediatamente partió a la tierra de los troles.

**En el reino de Arendelle**

-Elsa, Elsa, mira, nos llegó una invitación –dijo Anna con un sobre que tenía el emblema de un fénix Elsa.

Elsa comenzó a leer la carta mostrando una expresión de preocupación -¿Mustafar? –Pregunto extrañada –¿qué dice la carta Elsa? -la princesa Anna estaba impaciente de saber lo que decía dicha carta –estamos invitadas a presenciar la coronación del príncipe Erick de Mustafar, la carta dice que será una gran fiesta inolvidable.

-¿en serio?, vayamos elsie, porfis, porfis, quiero conocer Mustafar –suplico Anna –no sé, presiento que algo malo ocurrirá, pero… - Anna la interrumpió -anímate Elsa, nos invitaron a una fiesta, quizá haya... –ambas sonrieron y en medio de una risilla dijeron…

-chocolates

**Eso es todo como verán he aquí al mismo antagonista principal de la historia y discúlpenme por borrar la historia, pero me he propuesto firmemente en que debo mejorar y tener una mejor visión, por lo tanto esta historia será un elsaxerick, claro estos primero tendrán que enfrentarse, y vuelvo a Aclarar, aquí Erick es mucho más poderoso que Elsa, ya que esta cegado por la ira y la ira es el peor enemigo de Erick, esta alimenta el fuego de Erick volviéndolo más poderoso y por ende este hace que sus poderes sean mucho más caóticos que los de Elsa, esperen el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo tres – el rey con poderes de fuego parte 2**

Erick se encontraba volando en su hipogrifo, al parecer estaba sintiendo fuentes de calor cercanas debajo de él, cuando por fin había detectado la presencia de los trolls, descendió, hasta llegar al bosque encantado -por fin los encontré –menciono mientras bajaba del lomo de la bestia alada, al hacerlo observo muchos montículos de piedras que estaban apilados en forma extrañamente ordenada.

-son los troles –musito frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba las piedras

-muestrence, no tiene sentido que se oculten, puedo detectar sus ondas de calor –grito Erick sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, las piedras ni se inmutaban

- MI PACIENCIA SE ESTA AGOTANDO, si no salen, este bosque se convertirá en cenizas –grito Erick con un tono bastante molesto e impaciente lanzando una bola de fuego hacia unos árboles, para demostrar que no estaba vacilando.

Justo en ese momento las piedras comenzaron a moverse y a girar tomando su verdadera forma de trolls, todos ellos estaban mirando a Erick con desconfianza, otros con miedo.

-mami, tengo miedo –dijo una niña troll asustada de ver la mirada penetrante de Erick

-espera hija ocúltate detrás de mí –dijo la madre, poniendo a su hija de tras de el

Uno de los troles se había acercado a Erick -¿Quién eres? y ¿qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto una mujer troll que era nada más ni nada menos que Bulda –quiero ver al anciano troll, aquel que es más viejo y es el único en poseer la magia, aquel que se hace llamar el sabio Pabbie –exigió Erick

- sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías aquí… portador del fuego –dijo una voz, que se denotaba que era alguien que tenía muchos años de sabiduría, desde las sombras apareció el troll capaz de usar magia, este había llegado a Erick, ambos se miraron a los ojos, demostrado claramente lo que uno pensaba del otro

-dime joven portador del fuego, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-es muy sencillo, mi estimado abuelo troll, estoy buscando información, un tipo de información que solo usted me puede proporcionar, según mis investigaciones pude descubrir, que hay un templo donde esta oculta la lanza sagrada, la longinus o como otros le llaman la lanza del destino, dígame ¿Qué sabe al respecto? –Pregunto Erick al sabio troll -¿la lanza sagrada?, ¿para qué quieres saberlo? –el sabio troll parecía alterado ya que elevo su tono de voz

-quiero usar su poder divino para obtener las flamas eternas, pude saber también que esta lanza le perteneció al ángel **Uriel, **_"el fuego de Dios"._ –menciono el futuro rey, dejando en estado de shock al sabio troll, alguien que supiera de esa poderosa lanza y querer apoderarse de ella, eso significaba una cosa, el chico quiere usarla para perversas intenciones

– Todos aquellos que llevamos viviendo miles de años sabemos acerca de la lanza del destino… –dijo el anciano troll dando vuelta y evitando ver al rey a los ojos –pero para usarla se necesita un ser que sea capaz de dominar el fuego, esta lanza como dices tú, representa el fuego de dios y efectivamente, la uso un ángel, en su último aliento **Uriel** implemento un sello, para impedir que personas como tu vallan tras su poder, y así evitar un caos de magnitudes colosales

-¿sabes dónde está? –Pregunto sin rodeos mirando al anciano Pabbie a los ojos –solo sé que oráculo de la perdición contiene el cofre de bronce brillante, ahí quizá pueda saber el paradero de los 7 fragmentos de la lanza, pero no sé nada más, Uriel, no dejo casi ni una pizca de información

-ya veo, me parece extraño que cooperes conmigo tan fácilmente, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe esto? –preguntó el príncipe del fuego mirando a Pabbie a los ojos con una sonrisa desafiante, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-porque la seguridad de mi familia esta primero, es todo lo que te diré –respondió casi con el mismo tono el anciano troll –creo que ya es hora de que te vayas –Erick miro al cielo –aunque no fue mucha información me será útil, por cierto solo una cosa mas, anciano troll, ¿Dónde queda el oráculo de la perdición.

-si no más recuerdo, la única forma de acceder a él, es volar en dirección del hemisferio norte donde se encuentra el bosque umbrío –dijo el anciano mostrándole en una ventana mágica las ubicaciones.

-mmm, bosque umbrío, bueno creo que llego la hora de empezar mi viaje –erick iba a usar sus poderes hasta que una voz llamo su atención

-Espera joven príncipe… erick todavía permanecía de espaldas - a pesar de que estés dolido por dentro y enojado, por favor recapacita, antes de que hagas algo que realmente te puedas arrepentir.

-Lo que haga o que deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Erick con el ceño fruncido –entiendo tu dolor, pero recuerda que siempre hay una luz al final del camino –suplico el anciano Pabbie, el chico volteo a verlo con una mirada llena de burla –jajaja, como tú digas –después de decir esas palabras tan cargadas de sarcasmo, continuo su marcha hasta Mustafar para llegar a su coronación, al fin la tensión y el temor se había esfumado, pues los troles suspiraron mientras escuchaban la conversación sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿por qué le dijiste de eso? –Se acercó bulda con una expresión de molesta –por que pude leer su corazón, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlos a ustedes –dijo el sabio troll antes de convertirse en piedra –pero no le dije todo lo demás… -después de dejar con dudas a bulda este por fin tomo su otra forma y se fue rodadando hasta una cueva

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella se había arreglado con su vestido de hielo con su clásica trenza francesa, en verdad se veía muy hermosa, se acercó al espejo observando lo bella que era mientras se terminaba de acomodar el cabello, no pudiendo evitarlo, dejo caer un suspiro lleno de angustia, pocas veces podría sentir que algo malo pasaría, y en esta ocasión, al igual que hace un año cuando congelo por accidente a su hermana… ¡estaba segura de que algo malo iba a pasar!

-¿porque tengo un mal presentimiento? –dijo ella suspirando nuevamente

Por el otro lado en otra habitación, la princesa Anna se había arreglado para la coronación, mientras sonreía de forma animada, y ahí estaba el, observándola a través de la puerta entre abierta, como su amada peli castaña tenía esa sonrisa tan radiante, tan bella, tan llena de esperanza, no podía evitarlo… la amaba tanto

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido de gala rojo, propio de una princesa, con el cabello suelto, ligeramente ondulado. Y para Kristoff se veía hermosa.

- Si no te conociera mejor, diría que la reina eres tú. – le dijo el chica una desprevenida Anna. –de verdad te ves preciosa.

Ella, quien le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su novio. - ¡Kristoff! - gritó emocionada y corrió a los brazos de su novio, quien la levantó en el aire, feliz de ver a su amada.

-vine lo más rápido que pude, al recibir la paloma mensajera de la reina –decía el aludido Anna tomó el rostro de Kristoff y fundió sus labios a los de él, en un beso apasionado.

- te extrañe. - susurró Anna, mirando con ternura a Kristoff. -Igual yo pero soy el proveedor oficial de hielo del reino, tenía que viajar para conseguirlo.

- Si de hielo se trata, yo feliz estoy de hacer un poco. – interrumpió la reina Elsa, entrando con elegancia al salón. - después de todo, el frío es parte también de mí.

- Hola Elsa, te ves hermosa para la ocasión. - la halagó Kristoff.

Elsa tenía puesto un vestido blanco entallado perfectamente a su cuerpo, y su cabello rubio platinado estaba peinado en una trenza francesa que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- Gracias Kristoff, que bueno que hayas vuelto. - le agradeció Elsa.

- Tienes mucho contarme. - insistió Anna hacia su novio.

- Lo haré amor, pero primero tengo que arreglarme para la coronación del futuro rey, no quiero causar una mala impresión. - le recordó Kristoff. - te veo luego ¿sí? - y diciendo esto, le dio un último beso en la frente y se dirigió a su dormitorio, el cual tenía en el palacio, dejando solas a las hermanas.

-no puedo creerlo, vamos a ir a una fiesta increíble –dijo Anna con una risilla –Anna pudo notar como el rostro de Elsa lucía un poco perturbado –¿pasa algo malo Elsa?, si algo te preocupa puedes contármelo –dijo la princesa con un tono comprensivo, Elsa no queriendo preocupar a Anna

-no es nada, tal y como dijiste, es bueno salir un rato y distraerse, estoy segura de que podemos pasar un rato agradable, además lo hago porque tú me lo pediste –dijo Elsa sonriendo –¿estas segura? –pregunto Anna y recibió una respuesta afirmativa de Elsa

-hay hermanita, te adoro –dijo Anna abrazando a Elsa –y yo a ti pequeña tonta –después del abrazo maternal se escuchan unos toques en la puerta –majestad, el carruaje está listo.

-entendido…

.

.

.

comenzaron a emprender el viaje hacia Mustafar, durante el camino Anna observaba con fascinación como llegaban hacia un camino hecho de metal, donde se apreciaban estructuras gigantescas de metal extrayendo lava, después llegaron hacia una entrada gigante donde se encontraba, Una gran estatua de un hombre que tenía una armadura de la época de la edad griega se encuentra en medio de la entrada, flanqueado a ambos lados por dos estatuas en forma de laureles que estas a la vez conformaban la gran entrada del reino de Mustafar.

Después de presentar la habitación, al entrar al reino la reina pudo observar como muchas antorchas de la nada comenzaron a encenderse, dándoles una extraña bienvenida.

-esto no me lo esperaba –dijo Anna viendo como las antorchas se encendian por arte de magia.

-WOW, SIMPLEMENTE ESTA SUPER WOW –dijo Anna mirando el reino de Mustafar –mira kristoff la gente está trabajando con lava –dijo Anna señalando muchos hombres estaban transportando lava en unos carruajes hechos de metal –bah, eso no es la gran cosa, además el hielo es mi vida –dijo kristoff inconforme.

Erick se encontraba desde lo más alto de un castillo observando como los reinos vecinos arribaban a Mustafar claro estaba su expresión entre seria y enojada –relájate hermano, vas a asustar a todos con tú feo rostro –dijo Josef de tras de él sonriendo mientras traía una charola con dulces, normalmente Erick le habría lanzado muchas amenazas e insultos sobre todo con un _"te voy a incinerar hasta la medula idiota"_, pero no, simplemente ignoro su comentario ofensivo, claro esto no paso desapercibido por Josef, el futuro rey parecía que buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

-Dime hermanito, ¿se puede saber a quién buscas? –preguntó curioso josef

-A alguien a quien menos esperas… fue la respuesta que recibió de su hermano, dejándolo muy confundido.

**Y queda, bueno es todo por hoy, a propósito quiero comentarles algo la lanza del destino fue un tema interesante que me gusto para poner en la historia, les platicare un poco , la Lanza Sagrada también la conocen como Lanza del Destino, Lanza de Longinus o Lanza de Cristo de hecho es el nombre que se le dio a la lanza con la que un soldado romano que curiosamente se llamaba Longinus según un texto bíblico apócrifo atravesó el cuerpo de Jesús cuando estaba en la cruz, aquí manipule un poco el texto y lo puse como ustedes podrán notar que la uso uriel, el fuego de dios, que curiosamente, según creencias bíblicas es uno de los arcángeles mas poderosos.**

**en fin espero les haya gustado… ¿reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al fin lo termine, bueno disfruten de la lectura**

**Capitulo cuatro - el rey con poderes de fuego parte 3**

-es hora de que me prepare, nos vemos dentro de 20 minutos, y procura estar ahí –dijo Erick mientras se retiraba a su habitación real

-cielos… a veces eres insoportable jeje

El ocaso del atardecer estaba llegando a su máximo esplendor, este comenzaba a inundar de una luz un poco perturbadora en el reino entero Elsa miro como el día estaba en ese estado Pese a los consejos de su hermana le había dicho sobre el descansar y la importancia de dormir bien, lo cierto era que a lo mucho ella probablemente hubiese dormido tan solo un par de horas antes de asistir al dichoso reino.

Amablemente un guardia la había escoltado en un palco que daba vista una especie de plataforma gigantesca que ya hacia balo de dicho palco, observando la plataforma Elsa se mostró un poco impaciente, al observar a los sirvientes reales transitar ella, mando a hablar a uno de esos sirvientes para preguntarle algo

-disculpe buen hombre, ¿podría decirme cuando aparecerá el príncipe Erick? –Pregunto Elsa al sirviente –disculpe su alteza el príncipe Erick se está preparando, le pido tenga un poco de paciencia dentro de muy poco saldrá

-gracias buen hombre

-estoy para servirle su majestad –y dicho esto se retiró hacia la habitación real del príncipe Erick, tocando tres veces, misteriosamente la puerta se abrió dándole acceso al sirviente, cuando entro ahí podía observar como el futuro rey se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose su traje hecho de oro y diamantes que él había confeccionado usando sus poderes de fuego, mientras una series de velitas a su alrededor se mostraban unas pequeñas llamas, que estas aumentaban y disminuían de tamaño en proporciones menores.

- Su majestad.

- ¿qué sucede?, creí haberte dicho que si no era nada importante no molestaras

-disculpe usted mi atrevimiento su alteza pero creo que lo más conveniente es que se comience a alistar. La coronación será tan sólo en unos cuantos minutos.

- de acuerdo, ya voy para allá, puedes retirarte

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, comenzó darse unos últimos toques para arreglarse, sonriendo siniestramente dijo –es hora del show

.

.

.

-Elsa me aburro –dijo Anna mientras estaba observando el horizonte desde el palco en que ellas se encontraban –tranquila Anna se paciente ¿quieres? –de pronto una voz se escuchó a lo largo del castillo, una voz potente llamo la atención de las dos hermanas.

-su atención por favor amables invitados, démosle una cálida bienvenida al gobernante supremo del reino de Mustafar, démosle una cálida bienvenida al príncipe Erick –de pronto Erick apareció con su traje caminando hacia la plataforma donde se encontraba una especie de altavoz

-Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde reino, en estos momentos los palcos descenderán a una altura considerable para que ustedes puedan presciencia el evento con más comodidad, -en ese momento los palcos comenzaron a descender hasta llegar a la plataforma sorprendiendo a todos.

-mira Elsa, es apuesto –dijo Anna mirando a Erick embobada –quizá tú y el puedan hacer… conexión –dijo Anna con una sonrisa maliciosa –pero… de que estas hablando Anna, mejor compórtate-dijo Elsa sonrojada, no quería admitirlo pero el príncipe se veía realmente apuesto, pero la mirada que mostraba sus ojos la intimidaba un poco.

El comentario de Anna le molesto un poco a kristoff –oye y ¿yo que? -se quejó –hay kriss... no te pongas celosito tu eres el amor de mi vida -dijo Anna dándole un beso en los labios a kristoff, mientras este correspondía, Elsa que había visto toda la escena romántica por algún extraño motivo hicieron que ella se sintiera vacía por dentro, esas reacciones siempre las ha querido sentir en carne propia y no verlas en su hermana o en las novelas románticas que lee cada vez que está en su cuarto, pero ella no podía darse ese lujo, ella estaba para proteger a todas aquellas personas que dependían de ella, tenía que concentrarse en ello todos los días del año por todos los días de su vida, si no hacia eso el verdadero dolor que tiene encerrado en su corazón, en su alma la dominarían y cuando eso pasara ella sabía que lo único que le quedaba era la soledad.

Anna contemplo como su hermana los veía con tristeza, pero lo que más le preocupo fue el vacío y dolor que trasmitía su hermana. Ella conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, pues lo vivió por varios años en su infancia y pre adolescencia. El sentimiento de estar sola. Internamente quiso ayudarla, pero por desgracia no sabía cómo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que el mismo vocero real que presento al futuro rey comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Estamos aquí reunidos con inmensa alegría, en este día más auspicioso. En estos últimos años, los sueños y aspiraciones de nuestros antepasados y la visión de nuestros reyes se han cumplido en todas las expectativas. El liderazgo sabio y desinteresado de nuestros reyes, el sacrificio y el trabajo de generaciones y el vínculo especial entre el pueblo y nuestro príncipe nos ha dado este reino único y especial. –la gente comenzaba a aplaudir animadamente

-su alteza ¿usted jura guiar a la grandeza a este reino?, ¿atender las necesidades de todas las personas que conforman Mustafar?

-¡SI LO JURO!... SERÉ DIGNO DE SERVIR COMO EJEMPLO PARA SUS HIJOS, MIS METAS PERSONALES SON CUMPLIR CON SUS ESPERANZAS Y ASPIRACIONES. SIEMPRE SERVIDOR, DÍA Y NOCHE, MI DEBER ES NO SÓLO PARA ASEGURAR SU FELICIDAD, TAMBIÉN ES DARLE UN BIENESTAR A LA GENTE QUE HABITA ESTE MARAVILLOSO REINO, DE ESE MODO ASÍ ES COMO VOY A SERVIRLES COMO REY A MI AMADA GENTE.

Las palabras de erick lograron conmover a mucha gente

-entonces, por la lealtad que usted nos ha mostrado, en este día especial, así como este reino renació de la miseria y desgracia, usted deberá renacer como el supremo gobernante de este reino, a partir de ahora y para el resto de sus días será conocido como… EL REY FENIX –término de decir el vocero real, en eso varios soldados del sol le colocan una capa adicional y una corona con formas de alas de fuego con muchos diamantes.

Muchas banderas comienzan a izarse con La forma de un fénix así como varias antorchas de fuego comienzan a prenderse, una bandera que estaba detrás de Erick se alzó a su máximo esplendor y esta era adornada por las llamas del fuego. Erick miraba a las personas de su reino con una mirada imponente, mientras que todos los plebeyos se arrodillaban ante él, de pronto el dirigió su mirada penetrante a la reina de Arendelle, Elsa quien sintió que era observada por el furioso rey, ante la mirada perturbadora hizo crecer un sentimiento de pánico en su interior, que inmediatamente la saco de sus pensamientos.

El chico se había convertido en rey, cumpliendo su primera meta personal, pudo ver a todos los presentes aplaudirle con gran emoción, alzando la voz mientras entonaban: _"Rey fénix de mustafar"_. Aquello hizo sentir arrogante a Erick y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cargada de maldad y satisfacción.

Despues de la coronación, una fiesta de gran magnitud se llevo a cabo en el colosal castillo de Mustafar, Durante el baile, uno de los voceros reales presentó ante todos los invitados a los gobernantes supremos – con ustedes el príncipe Josef de Mustafar, el rey fénix de Mustafar,. Erick observaba atentamente a gran parte de sus súbditos disfrutar de ese bailable, pero lo que le causaba más curiosidad, fue al ver a una señorita con un vestido que parecía estar hecho de… ¿hielo?, si, precisamente, de hielo, con piel pálida y cabello rubio platinado.

-wow, que fiesta taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan interesante –comento josef con sarcasmo –ya cállate… oye mira eso –dijo el rey haciendo énfasis a la reina de Arendelle, Josef observo atentamente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de sorna –WOW… vaya vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, jejejeje y yo que pensé que no asistiría, bueno ya sabes, los rumores dicen que le tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra, ¿no te parece patético? –dijo el príncipe a punto de reírse.

-quizás… pero el verdadero motivo de esta fiesta es para confirmar mis sospechas acerca de ella –comento el rey –vaya, parece que no pierdes el tiempo ehh, ¿y qué?... ¿le vas a tirar los trastos?, aunque no te recomiendo que lo hagas, por su actitud de marmota cobarde, dudo que siquiera logres un avance

–no digas estupideces, es cierto quiero estar con ella a solas pero… como veras, ahí hay muchos idiotas que estorban en mi camino… -Josef sabía cuál es el punto en que quería llegar su hermano mayor –sobre todo en especial la princesa que acompaña a la reina Elsa, mírala tonteando y comportándose infantilmente, como si no hubiera un mañana

-Ah sí que interesante, ve ya al punto ¿qué demonios pretendes que haga?

-por el momento es hora de que preparemos el lugar de la emboscada, estoy casi seguro de que ella proviene de la familia que ocasiono nuestra desgracia… coordínate con los demás, y una vez que lo hayas hecho usa tu habilidad especial, para entretener a la princesa Anna, a ella la dejaremos para después… Elsa es nuestra prioridad – ¿habilidad especial?... te refieres a…

-así es mi querido hermano

-debes estar más que loco, sabes muy bien que odio hacer eso… SOLO ES EN CASOS DE VIDA O MUERTE –grito exasperado llamando la atención de toda la multitud, incluyendo a las hermanas de Arendelle y a kristoff, inmediatamente Josef se arrepintió de la gran hazaña que acababa de hacer –disculpen a mi hermano –dijo Erick mientras le envía una mirada fulminante al príncipe intimidándolo -es que el joven príncipe no puede contener su emoción por este maravilloso suceso, ¿no es así querido hermano? -El chico en ipso infacto asiente, al ver esto la gente ríe un poco y continúa la fiesta.

-argh bien, pero será la última vez que lo hago entendiste, y más vale que lo que encuentres valga la pena –dijo Josef de mala gana mientras daba media vuelta y fue por una bebida

Elsa se había separado de su hermana, claro está haciendo más fácil las cosas al príncipe Josef, quien de inmediato comenzó su plan, de vuelta con ella, la verdadera razón por que se separó de Anna, es porque vio una mesa con unos chocolates que lucían muy sabrosos, y estaba claro que no tenía intención de compartirlos con ella… aunque fuera su hermana, esos chocolates… tenían que ser suyos y solo suyos.

Tan solo basto a darle un bocado, sintió que el sabor de los chocolates era el más exquisito que había probado incluso juro que sus papilas gustativas al fin habían conocido el paraíso, inmediatamente tomo más con mucho entusiasmo.

-me alegro mucho que le gusten los postres su alteza, eso me da a entender que el chef hizo un gran trabajo

Al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba… al darse vuelta ahí estaba frente a ella, el rey fénix de Mustafar saludándola con una sonrisa cálida, muy raro en él claro está, pero si realmente Erick quería acercarse a Elsa, tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo en disimular, pues no quería asustarla con el fin de confirmar sus sospechas.

- Oh, disculpe mi descortesía, le juro que no vi cuando llego, pero para la próxima procure no asustarme ¿de acuerdo?

- Le ruego me disculpe por mi intromisión, mi intención no era asustarla majestad

El tono de voz del joven era un tanto ladino, y fue entonces cuando lo observó detenidamente. Era realmente atractivo. Su cabello era de un color castaño rojizo que estaba perfectamente peinado y era muy profundo el cual contrastaba a la perfección con el porte elegante que mostraba. Llevaba un traje digno de un rey el cual hacía resaltar las finas facciones de su rostro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la profundidad que la observaban esos ojos amarillo ámbar.

-déjeme decirle su alteza, que cuando la vi por primera vez, su magnífica belleza me llamo mucho la atención –hablo el rey intentando realizar el primer movimiento, ante tales palabras Elsa se quedó en blanco, no supo cómo reaccionar a tal cumplido… era obvio que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento alteza, pero me preguntaba si me dejaría acompañarla durante esta velada.

- Es un honor. Pero tendré que… rechazar su invitación. Lo siento.

- me doy cuenta, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿podría saber, el motivo de su rechazo? – pregunto un poco decepcionado el joven

–no quisiera ser una molestia, ya que es su coronación como rey y debe estar algo ocupado atendiendo a sus invitados…

-No se preocupe por eso su alteza, Me gustaría conversar con usted. Es decir, si a usted no le molesta.

Elsa lo pensó un poco antes de aceptar el platicar con aquel chico que transmitía un aura un poco tenebrosa, sin embargo al final accedió debido a que en parte sería una falta de respeto el simplemente rechazar platicar un rato con él.

La plática fue de lo más amena, en realidad a pesar de que ese chico la intimidaba un poco resultó agradable platicar con él, bien dice el dicho de que no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada, tanto que por un momento se olvidó de sus preocupaciones, inclusive, se olvidó de aquel sentimiento de temor que invadía todo su ser.

Sin embargo para Erick, el asunto fue otro, se encontraba muy furioso, después de charlar con la reina supo todo de ella, y sobre todo vio ese emblema… ese maldito emblema de un copo de nieve que portaban los asesinos de sus padres y de su pueblo, su furia era tal que daba la impresión de que la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar en el lugar, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alterarse mucho y continuar con su expresión relajada, pero sin embargo sus dudas estaban despejadas, al fin la evidencia estaba frente a sus ojos. Mientras Anna y Kristoff bailaban, ajenos a los que estaba sucediendo, erick por fin tuvo su revelación.

-su alteza, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero realmente siento que podemos compartirnos cosas, hace poco que la conozco, pero no puedo evitar sentirme relajado cuando estoy cerca de usted, si me permite, hay un sitio que me gustaría mostrarle, ya que solo lo reservo para alguien a quien ya le tengo mucha confianza, quisiera que contemplara la belleza de ese lugar significaría mucho para mí que lo viera -dijo mientras le guiño un ojo. Elsa estaba a punto de ceder, sin embargo algo le decía que era una muy mala idea.

- Lo siento. Pero tendré que rechazar la oferta. Quizá en otra ocasión…

- por favor su majestad, significaría mucho para mi saber qué es lo que opina, deme la oportunidad – menciono Erick un tanto frustrado, pero lo disimulaba demasiado bien, Elsa vio la mirada sincera que el rey le daba y por esa razón asintió levemente, el rey le sonrió de una manera muy cálida y se despidió dándole un beso en la mano justo cuando pensaba perderse entre la multitud del lugar para realizar su plan, una voz femenina hace un anuncio.

-BUENAS NOCHES QUERIDOS INVITADOS… espero estén disfrutando de nuestra fiesta por la coronación de nuestro querido rey Erick, por lo tanto tendrá el honor de ser el primero en bailar, ¿y que pareja perfecta sería buena para él?

Por un momento la furia de Erick y sus planes se fueron por el inodoro, gracias a su amiga que había hecho el anuncio… SIN NINGUN PERMISO

-entrometida, juro que cuando esto termine lo vas a lamentar Kate –dijo entre dientes mientras miraba a la chica que hizo el anuncio de un baile, que jamás autorizo el, sin embargo ella sabía muy bien que esto molestaría al rey, y por ese mismo fin lo hizo.

-tenemos a una mujer hermosa en frente de nosotros, por favor su alteza, ¿sería tan amable de bailar con nuestro adorado rey? –pregunto la chica, mientras Elsa sentía vergüenza ya que una especie de haz de luz la apuntaba a ella

-bueno yo… yo no se… bailar

-_Que baile, Que baile, Que baile, Que baile –_se escuchaba el coro de todos los invitados, incluidos su hermana y kristoff se unieran al coro haciendo que Elsa sintiera más vergüenza, Erick miro de mala gana a la chica que anuncio el baile y choco su puño con su palma, dándole a entender que ella sufriría mucho, sin embargo esto no pareció intimidar a la chica, sino que al contrario, sonrió con burla… rodando los ojos y de mala gana Erick extendió su mano a la reina Elsa tratando de sonreír lo más que podía, la chica que le hizo la mala jugada al rey hizo una señal con la mano y un pianista comenzó a tocar una melodía, la chica preparo sus cuerdas vocales… al pareces estaba por cantar

_¿Dónde están los buenos hombres?_

_ya les dije adiós_

_¿Dónde encuentro un hércules de la batalla en vos?_

_caballeros ya no hay montando su corcel_

_al dormir mis sueños lo traen solo quiero verlo a el..._

Erick sonreía forzadamente pero esa sonrisa falsa, la sabia hacer muy bien pues paso desapercibida por Elsa quien en verdad creía que sonreía sinceramente mientras tenía su mano extendida, no teniendo otra opción, Elsa acepto muy a regañadientes.

_yo quiero un héroe_

_esperare por un héroe_

_hasta el amanecer_

_muy fuerte será y veloz actuara_

_demostrando en batalla frialdad_

Al tomar la mano del rey inmediatamente el baile comenzó de una forma muy movida para su gusto, el chico bailaba acorde con la melodía de la canción.

_yo quiero un héroe_

_esperare por un héroe_

_hasta que el día llegue a haber_

_muy fuerte estará, decidido será_

_y más grande que la eternidad_

_que la eternidad._

Inmediatamente Anna se vio entusiasmada por el baile que presenciaba su hermana con el rey, e inmediatamente tomo a kristoff de la mano para unírsele

_a la medianoche en mis fantasías vi_

_algo inalcanzable que_

_trata de alcanzarme a mi_

_contra la tormenta_

_o un lugar donde el calor_

_tu tierna mirada_

_Mas será mi vencedor._

Ellsa se le dificultaba mantener los pasos de tan alocado baile, pero no dijo nada, tenia que concentrarse en no tropezarse.

_a donde el cielo y mar están en unión_

_o a donde el sol se ve salir_

_en algún sitio hay alguien que me ve desde ahí_

_A través del viento y el frío y la lluvia_

_la batalla triunfar_

_Como fuego en mi sangre lo siento llegaar_

_(ya lo siento llegar, ya lo siento llegar_

_ya lo siento llegar, ya lo siento llegaar)_

_heroee _

_yo quiero un héroe _

_esperare por un héroe _

_hasta que el día llegue a haber _

_muy fuerte estará, decidido será _

_y mas grande que la eternidad _

_héroee_

_Muy fuerte será y veloz actuara _

_Demostrando en batalla frialdad _

_Yo quiero un héroe_

Ambos habían terminado en una pose bastante incómoda para el gusto de Elsa, ese baile fue muy intenso la agoto bastante y sus piernas so soportaban mas, Erick miraba a un punto específico tomo una rosa que estaba en un jarrón de cristal y se la ofreció, guiñándole un ojo, después de esa canción una música más al compás se empezó a escuchar mientras que Erick le dijo algo en el oído a la reina.

-supongo que se encuentra muy agotada, dentro de 30 donde la luz de la luna alcance su máximo esplendor, la espero ahí una sirvienta la escoltara –dijo el haciendo que Elsa temblara un poco, razón que ella misma desconocía.

Había pasado varias horas hasta que la luna comenzó a brillar intensamente, sin embargo, al se podría apreciar, extrañamente la luna emitía una luz roja. Elsa no lo había notado antes, pero en el cielo no se distinguía ninguna estrella… y había muchas nubes rojas, dándole un aspecto volcánico a la noche, cosa muy extraña. La noche poco a poco se hizo más oscura.

-Buenas noches alteza, el rey Érick me mando a escoltarla –dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia, quien curiosamente era la que había cantado la canción –por aquí alteza –menciono con alegría mientras Elsa asentía con inseguridad.

Ambas caminaron por una oscura caverna, alumbrado por una sola antorcha, la chica tarareaba una canción, mientras Elsa veía con nerviosismo la caverna en la que estaban caminando -¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó la reina a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa.

-ya casi llegamos ateza – de repente la antorcha se apaga, pero antes de eso puede apreciarse que la chica comenzó a sonreír malvadamente –OYE… OYE… ¿QUE PASO?... ¿estás aquí?... HOLA.- la reina no obtuvo respuesta y de inmediato usando sus poderes creo una luz azul en la palma de su mano, y al parecer vio una puerta de metal, queriendo salir de esa tenebrosa caverna corre hacia la puerta y la abre con paso titubeante camino hacia lo que era una cámara Elsa muestra un gesto de sorpresa cuando las paredes comienzan a incendiarse, entonces ahí estaba la chica que canto la canción mirándola con burla y riéndose maléficamente.

-jajajajaja, eres más estúpida de lo que creí, mira a tu alrededor… ES UNA TRAMPA – Elsa observa aterrada como la puerta que había abierto se cierra de golpe – ¿Qué sucede aqui?... –la chica deja caer una risotada llena de maldad –bienvenida… este lugar será tu tumba

–¿tu planeaste esto? –pregunto de una manera acusatoria a la chica mientras ya se preparaba para usar sus poderes

-NO… fue un servidor –dijo una voz masculina que ella conocía demasiado bien.

-rey Érick… más vale que sepa explicarme muy bien que significa esto –dijo tratando de parecer firme, pero en el fondo tenía mucho miedo –bueno esto es una emboscada, todo fue meticulosamente calculado para poder matarte el día de hoy –la respuesta del rey dejo en shock a Elsa, observo como sus manos empezaban a temblar.

-veo que aún no lo digieres, pero es así, el día de hoy morirás, veras mi lady toda consecuencia… TIENE UNA CAUSA

-¿Pe…pe..pero de que está hablando? Erick caminaba hacia Elsa, quien en un intento de huir comienza a retroceder, pero se detiene le gustaba ver la expresión de pavor de la reina de las nieves –por favor, ¿por qué hace esto?... ¡PORQUE! –grito Elsa INTENTANDO ENCARAR AL REY FENIX Erick desapareció de su mano –DEBERIA SABERLO ALTEZA –grito con furia, pues pensaba que la reina se estaba burlando de el

-yo no le hice nada como para que usted quiera matarme –respondió con voz firme haciendo que Érick se enojara más –podría tomarlo como a una broma, pero la verdad, no me parece graciosa, tu padre el rey Agdar, el rey misericordioso –dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzar a caminar alrededor de Elsa, confundiéndola.

-El rey justo, el rey bondadoso, el rey piadoso que creería que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, así es como conocían a tu padre verdad –pregunto el rey mientras elsa lo miraba de una manera extraña sin decirle nada –pues aquí le hare una revelación TODO ES UNA GRAN MENTIRA, ¿quieres que te revele su más oscuro secreto?... ¿quieres que te cuente la atrocidad que hizo hace más 17 años?... si, debo hacerlo… como podrás ver tu padre en una noche cerca del 15 de octubre hace más de 17 años realizo algo denominado como… genocidio – ¿genocidio? -Elsa estaba confundida y dolida, ¿acaso su padre el amable rey de Arendelle era un genocida?, esto tenía que ser una mentira, una broma vil y cruel.

–tal y como lo oye mi reina, su padre el rey Agdar hizo algo muy atroz en esa noche, ¿usted conoció el pueblo llamado Gebruiker?, ¿no?, ah bueno pues era un pueblo muy chico donde escaseaba la comida y el agua pero eso era lo que mantenía la unión y el afecto de los habitantes, pese a las condiciones terribles la gente de ahí era muy unida –dijo Erick quitándose su capa y esta se incendió al instante convirtiéndose en cenizas, mostrando a Erick con una camiseta sin mangas de color negra, inclusive su peinado se deshizo, ahora solo se mostraban como sus cabellos bailaban con violencia en contra de la gravedad, dándole un aspecto atemorizante.

-como vera yo nací con un don, aun así nadie me juzgo, ni me hizo menos –dijo mientras este hacia una llamarada con su mano, Elsa por un momento sintió un poco de empatía y envidia hacia el, pues por causa de sus poderes ella podría lastimar gravemente a las personas a su alrededor

-bueno como decía mi pueblo se mantenía como podía, en ese tiempo aun mi infancia era denominada como "feliz", hasta que un día… un ejército de más de 400 soldados que tenían este maldito emblema que usted porta en su atuendo fue el que ataco a mi pueblo –dijo Erick apretando su mandíbula por la furia que lo invadía.

-Todo fue un caos, un desastre total, si jamás olvidare lo que ocurrió en esa trágica noche, a la edad de 5 años había visto cosas que un niño de 5 años no debería de ver, ¿tienes idea de cuánto me a perseguido ese doloroso recuerdo por todas las noches?, por tu padre lo perdí todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, INCLUSO ME QUITARON LO MAS PRECIADO QUE YO TENIA…. Mis padres –dijo con un deje de tristeza mientras sacaba una foto de sus fallecidos padres, toda esta revelación espeluznante dejo a Elsa en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando salir por los labios de aquel sujeto –mentira –dijo Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos –mi padre no es un asesino, usted miente –dijo Elsa mientras las lágrimas caían más de su fina piel.

-CREES QUE EL DOLOR Y LA RABIA QUE SIENTO SON UNA MENTIRA –grito con furia a la reina mientras se acercaba agresivamente a ella –tu padre es un maldito, un asesino, es el peor ser humano de la historia –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella más y más, mientras que ella retrocedía asustada, hasta que su espalda toco la pared… quedando arrinconada

-todo… ES UNA VIL MENTIRA, ESTOY SEGURA DE ESO… si dices que mi padre realizo genocidio, ¿cómo es que sigues con vida? CONTESTAME –grito histérica mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos para no parecer debil

-esa es la parte a la que quería llegar ¿sabe usted que hicieron con los niños del pueblo, incluidos mi hermano y yo?, ¿ahh no sabe?, bueno NOS VENDIERON COMO ESCLAVOS, UNOS MISERABLES ESCLAVOS, ESTUVIMOS MAS DE 3 AÑOS COMO ESCLAVOS... TODO FUE UN INFIERNO.

-Mi padre jamás haría una cosa tan terrible como esa, no… NO LO HARIA –el llanto de elsa era intenso, ¿porque le decían que su propio padre hizo esas cosas terribles?, jamás se lo imagino. -¿usted supo de la secta llamada los ilumminati o mejor conocido como los creyentes de la torre?, pues resulta que el rey Agdar vendió a los niños porque esa secta quería revivir a un dios, JA QUE IDIOTEZ, pero para cumplir su estúpido cometido necesitaban algo para resucitar al dios que fuera capaz de controlar el fuego y adivina quién fue el experimento y víctima de grandes torturas durante tres años, ASI ES, BINGO FUI YO –Erick se quitó la camiseta mostrando que tenía marcas de latigazos y heridas con cuchillo, la chica que llevo a elsa ahí estaba escuchado el relato en total silencio, mientras unas lagrimas llenas de odio resbalaban por sus ojos.

-quería vengarme de tu padre, pero desgraciadamente esta muerto… no se me hace justo, asa que empleare el tan afamado código "_ojo por ojo y diente por diente" _tu padre contemplara desde el mas allá, como su preciosa hija muere en mis manos, te hare sufrir primero para poderlo disfrutar –sin más erick apretó su puño, de repente Elsa comienza a sentir que su cuerpo ardía mucho, rápidamente sucumbe al dolor mientras caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Vamos ¿que esperas? acaba con esa maldita –grito la chica mientras se deleitaba con el dolor de Elsa, esto daba a entender que ella era otra niña de aquel pueblo masacrado.

-esto es solo el principio –Elsa abrió los ojos y le lanzo un rayo de hielo, pero el simplemente ladeo la cabeza mientras el rayo de hielo seguía un rumbo desconocido –patetico, vamos ponte de pie, rápido –exigió con impaciencia mientras se alejaba muchos metros, la reina se pone de pie y al ver un montículo de roca, decide huir para esconderse, no sin antes de que Érick le lanzar una bola de fuego que destruyo tan parte de ese montículo

-COBARDE, NO ESCAPARAS DE ESTO, ERES IGUAL A TU PADRE, ALGUIEN QUE NO TIENE VERGÜENZA y QUE NO ES CAPAS, DE DAR LA CARA –Elsa endureció sus facciones al escuchar los insultos del rey a su familia, no lo permitiría, le cerraría la boca a ese infeliz.

Saliendo de lo que quedaba del escondite, caminando con paso elegante y decidido, digna de una reina decide enfrentar a Érick, su mirada ya no era más de miedo ni inseguridad, era una de seriedad y valentía…

-bien… haremos lasa cosas como quieres –los dos se miraban con odio y sin decir nada más ambos lanzan un rayo de fuego y hielo simultáneamente.

Ambos poderes chocaron fuertemente ocasionando una onda expansiva, se logró apreciar una figura con un copo de nieve y una figura de una flama, al momento de que los dos ataques colisionaron entre sí, el impacto fue tal que ocasiono que clima se alterara de una manera peligrosamente agresiva, las corrientes de aire se soplaban fuertemente y una tempestad estaba creándose alrededor de los dos, el ruido rasposo de los dos rayos chocando se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Al principio ninguno de los dos poderes había cedido una pulgada, después de varios minutos, Elsa le costaba mucho trabajo estar a la par del forcejeo de poderes, pero por más esfuerzo que ella hiciera, indudablemente la ventaja la tenía Érick. Mientras que la reina de las nieves había elevado su poder a lo máximo que le permitía su ser, al ver el cansancio de la reina Érick no dudo empujar un poco más.

_-¡Vaya es una chica dura!... pero al final caerá._

Para demostrarlo, Érick apretó sus dientes y con un grito aplicó más energía a su su resplandor. Éste se hizo un poco más enorme. Pero lo que no se daban cuenta es que una cúpula alrededor de ellos comienza a formarse mientras que los copos de nieve y cenizas danzaban con violencia.

El rayo de hielo de Elsa empezó a flaquear. Perdía terreno y se aproximaba lentamente a sí misma. La reina de las nieves apretaba los dientes hasta casi partirlos. Cada músculo de su cuerpo palpitaba, sin mencionar los vasos que tenían con un leve rubor toda su piel, pues se hallaban como locos por transportar hasta la última gota de nutrientes.

Erick sonreía satisfecho, pese al inhumano esfuerzo que le hacía temblar. El cuerpo incluso comenzaba a dolerle, sólo que se trataba de un dolor placentero. Le reconfortaba saber que dentro de unos pocos minutos no quedaría nada de la reina… hasta que su tonta sonrisa se borró.

-¿_Pero qué demonios…?_

_-NO VAS A HACER LO QUE TE DE LA GANA –no contaba que la fuerza de voluntad de la reina era tan alta que hizo que el resplandor de fuego retrocediera, ahora los papeles se habían invertido _

-AAAAHH MALDITA, YA VERAS –Erick inmediatamente aumento aún mas sus poderes, pero ahora le costaba más trabajo tomar ventaja - _¿Por qué?, ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO PUEDO GANARLE?, ESTOY A PUNTO DE VENCERLA Y DE PRONTO ME AVENTAJA DE NUEVO, NO LO ENTIENDO._

Pero hay una explicación para todo, pues del rayo y el resplandor comienzan a salir varias esferas de energía brillante quien comienzan a rodear a ambos, de repente chispas salían de los dos ataques que caían al suelo formando un viscoso líquido, ambos comenzaron a tener visiones muy extrañas, Érick pudo ver la… ¿esperen la infancia de Elsa?, y aguarden un momento ¡¿Elsa podía hacer lo mismo?!, podía ver la infancia de Érick.

¿Que rayos estaba pasando?

Del otro lado del valle de los troles, todos contemplaban el violeto cambio de clima repentino sin duda el anciano Pabbie, sabia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-hace muchos años que no veía este fenómeno… _**priori conexionem.**_

**Estuve cerca de tres días devanándome los sesos escribiendo esto, la inspiración iba y venía como un por ratos y eso era frustrante pero… ¡Pero al fin lo logré!, quisiera su opinión no se si la historia está quedando bien, ¿Se les hizo intensa la lectura? ¿Se aburrieron con los flashback de erick?, espero sugerencias, mentadas de madre, LO QUE SEA. Y recuerden como dice una autora ****_Sin reviews, no hay autoestima _****_Sin autoestima, no hay ganas de escribir, Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics. Comenten ES GRATIS…_**


End file.
